A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
Various lamps are typically provided in a vehicle. For example, a head lamp and a rear combination lamp are typically provided in vehicles.
Such lamps for vehicles may be classified as a lamp for facilitating visibility outside the vehicle (for example, a head lamp and a fog lamp) and a lamp for notification of a simple signal (for example, a brake lamp and a turn signal lamp).